


Silly Game

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: You decide to play a game for dominance with your favorite skeleton~





	Silly Game

Fell came home from a hard day of work, stepping into the house he was glad to relax for a bit. Oddly he found the house empty while he knew you had a day off. He grumbled until he found the odd-colored toy gun leaning against the couch, a little note attached to it. He walked over and ripped off, reading what was on it. ‘ _Welcome home, Sunshine!_ ’ It read, letting him know you wrote it. ‘ _I made dinner! But before you can eat it you’ll have to find me_ _♥_ _I left you a gun and instructions on how to use it. I’ll give you a minute to read and follow them before I open fire. First to get hit is bottom tonight~ >;3_’ Fell growled, he didn’t feel like playing games with you. He glanced over the detailed instructions; you had drawn them out as well… “Hey Fell, whacha got there?” Sans asked, glancing at the piece of paper in his hand and the toy gun. The smaller skeleton had just returned home as well. The tall, dark skeleton grunted, handing him the paper.

“Just a silly note the brat wrote… They expect the Great and Terrible Papyrus to play their silly game…” He answered while Sans read the paper over. The smaller snorted.

“You know…” Sans started but was interrupted by an alarm going off. Both skeletons looked over to the couch, neither had noticed the clock there. –Fphoomp- A foam bullet was shot, hitting Sans in the socket and splattering color on impact. Sans’ eye lights disappeared as he went tense. He made a distressed noise, paint dripping from his socket. He dramatically fell down, lying limp on the ground. Fell looked at him uncomfortable until he heard another –Fphoomp-. A second bullet whizzed past his skull, you weren’t playing… He dove behind the couch, frantically loading the gun with foam bullets. A giggle rang through the air rattling his bones. The front door opened and his brother walked in. Edge gave him a puzzled look, seeing him hide behind the couch with the toy gun.

“The fuck are you doin’, Boss?” He asked. Fell hissed.

“Take cover, you fool!” He yelled at the small red skeleton. “The brat is at it again!” –Fphoomp- A bullet struck Edge on the side of the skull making him jump and clasp a boney hand on the place of impact.

“AAHH! The fuck is this?!” He yelled, looking at the paint staining his hand. He heard a giggle coming from upstairs. “What the fucking hell, (Y/n)?!” He yelled, shaking his fist in your direction. –Fphoomp Fphoomp!- Edge’s eye lights disappeared as he quietly sat down. Fell looked at him slightly worried. One bullet had hit him in the middle of his sockets and the other… Well, hit his crotch… Edge just sat there, sweating and having a small panic attack it seemed. The house turned quiet again. Fell listened for movement but didn’t hear you move.   
  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED!… WHY ARE YOU AND EDGEY BROTHER ON THE GROUND, SANS?” The cinnamon roll of a skeleton had returned home. Finding Sans and Edge just sitting and lying on the ground. He was awfully confused until he saw the paint and panicked. “BROTHER! ARE YOU INJURED!?” He asked frantically running over to Sans and picking him up. “NYOOOHH HHOOHH! DON’T DUST ON ME BROTHER! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU?!” He questioned, tears spilling from his sockets dramatically. Sans peeked at him and sighed.

“I’m fine, bro.” He answered. “(Y/n) Is just playing with Fell… I just got caught in the cross fire.” He grinned. “So did Edge.” He pointed out. The other turned his skull to Papyrus and gave him a crooked grin. He wasn’t all too pleased being hit on the noggin or his crotch for that matter… “You could say they head shot us~” Sans joked and Papyrus’ socket twitched.

“SANS!” He groaned. “OH WELL, THEN LET’S GET YOU TWO CLEANED UP BEFORE DINNER.” Papyrus smiled cheerfully, turning to pick up Edge. –Fphoomp- The cinnamon roll squeaked, looking behind him. You had hit him right on the tail bone. He looked a little upset but said nothing. Picking up Edge he took both Sanses into the kitchen to get cleaned up. The house was silent once more. Fell snuck a peek at the second floor being sure you had picked the higher ground to pull this shit off… He saw you lying on the ground, gun turned to the couch. Fell carefully aimed and –Fphoomp- he shot. The bullet ricochet of the baluster alerting you. You moved out of sight with a happy giggle. Fell cursed his luck for missing. He had wanted to finish this quickly. –Fphoomp- A bullet whistled past him, forcing him to move as another came a little too close for comfort. Seemed like you were getting impatient as well and before Fell knew it you were both engaged in a full on shoot out. –Fphoomp, fphoomp, fphoomp!- bullets whistled past the both of you. Oddly he started to enjoy the silly little game, the annoyance from work slowly dissipating. The game came to a close however when you managed to hit him. Fell felt the bullet connect with his sacrum, wedging it in one of the holes. He made a disgruntled noise, feeling the paint drip past his bones. Distracted by this you tackled him while giggling.

“I win~” You purred, straddling his hips. He looked both mildly amused and annoyed at you. You chuckled leaning over and softly kissing his fangs. He slightly huffed.

“Don’t let it get to your head, you fucking brat… The Great and Terrible Papyrus will beat you next time.” He told you. Your face lit up, next time… He would play again! The front door opened and Stretch walked in, stopping when he found you both on the floor.

“… Did I walk in on something?” He asked eyeing you both. You grinned, turning the gun on him and emptying it on him. Stretch stared at you, sockets flicking down on his stained hoodie before flicking back to you. “Okay then…” Was the only thing he muttered before entering the kitchen.

“Let’s have dinner then… I made lasagna.” You beamed at Fell helping him up. A small smile tugged on his fangs as you dragged him to the kitchen. It always baffled him the small things you did for him and the others. He knew you hated lasagna yet you made it for dinner because you knew it was his favorite dish. The others had already seated themselves at the table, the last three entered as soon as you pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Dinner was as usual, with Blue and Papyrus loudly chatting about their day and the rest listening. Fell was peacefully eating his lasagna until he felt something rub against his leg. You were being a cheeky devil, your foot rubbed up his tibia to his femur until it softly rubbed against his pelvis. He gave you a soft glare. You ignored it, putting a forkful of lasagna in your mouth giving him a cheeky smirk. Your foot gently rubbing against his pelvis, sparking his magic as it formed into his dong. He gave you an annoyed grunt as warning. You liked to rile him up when you topped, it made everything so much more fun for you. You stopped after noticing how hard he had gotten, building up frustration in Fell’s gut. You calmly helped Papyrus clean up after dinner, frustrating Fell even more. Finished with the clean-up you made your way up stairs, making sure Fell saw. He followed you soon after, sick of waiting.    

“Human…” He growled entering the room after you. He grunted hitting the bed after you pushed him onto it. You crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, lightly rubbing up to the clearly visible bulge. Lustful growls escaped Fell.  

“Yes, dear skeleton~?” You purred, pressing against his pelvis, Fell rolled his pelvis against yours with a grunt. Fuck you were a tease. You smiled mischievous, knowing full well what you did to the skeleton. “You want to continue playing~?” You purred getting a grunt in reply, he gazed at you, lustfully smirking. You licked your lips, having the aggressive and dominant skeleton let you do as you pleased to him was a fucking turn on. Your eyes wandered over him, his chest raising and falling as he pants. He watches you as you gaze over him, licking your lips unconsciously. He secretly enjoyed you topping him once in a while. He had a good view of your expressions when you rode his cock. A pleasurable jolt went down and made his dick twitch. A groan escaped him after you found the foam dart still lodged in his sacrum. A grin spread on your lips as you took a hold of the small object and started to slowly pump it in and out.

“Ah-!” The skeleton gasped, a small moan soon followed. He had to grip the sheets to ignore the urge to flip you under him and ravage you. But if he did that you would retaliate, torturing him so sweetly slow it would drive him insane… He bucked, a needy growl passing his teeth. “(Y/n)…” He breathed huskily, knowing the tone made you wet. You gave him a heated look, not stopping the sweet torture on his sacrum. “Is that all you got~?” He growls with a smug smirk. He hadn’t expected you to have another of those infernal things tugged away in your pants. He let out a started gasp as you popped it in another hole of his sacrum. A whine escaped him; the friction caused by their simultaneous and slow rubbing was driving him crazy. He writhes and squirmed, but he wasn’t willing to beg you. You looked down at the heated and embarrassed skeleton. His flustered skull and heaving ribcage made him a beautiful mess. The bulge in his pants was glowing brightly, giving a satisfying twitch when you gave it a rub. A soft growl, something between a warning and a plea, came from Fell. Your eyes flicked up at his skull, his expression a glaring plea. A jolt of desire hit your gut hard. Fuck, he knew how to get to you. You flicked his belt open with practiced ease. A relieved sigh passed Fell’s teeth as he bucked into your hand. Doing this caused you to press one of the foam darts through his sacrum holes, releasing another moan from him. He shuddered under your touch, your nails lightly scrap his bone as you curled your fingers around the elastic of his underwear. His hard, throbbing cock sprung free, swaying slightly after you pulled Fell’s underwear from his pelvis. Small beads of precum dripped down his shaft, your eyes followed its trail along the soft spikes… You licked your lips. Fell let out a purr, watching pleased as you intensely stared at his rock hard cock.  
  
“Hhmm~ Such a tasty looking dessert~….. Don’t mind if I do~” You purred huskily, bending down and lapping up the trail his precum left. Fell growled, softly bucking up.  
  
“Fuck! Human!” He growled, his phalanges curled into the sheets. You grinned, pressing your tongue flat against the base of his cock and slowly dragging it over the spikes to the tip. You could feel it twitch, hungry for your attention. Fell gave you a soft, pleased moan. His back leaving the bed in a small arch, his legs trembling besides you. You loved this softer, submissive side… It showed you the control freak trusted you… You kissed the tip before continuing to tease his shaft with kisses and swirling patterns. Fell softly moaned small praises, while squirming under you. He hated to admit it but you were amazing at giving blowjobs and for once he didn’t mind you taking your time.

Waves of pleasure course through his bones, soft gasps and sighs the only sounds he wanted to let go, scared he’d fuck up the mood if he spoke. “A-ah-!” Fell moaned, hips bucking up gently as you took him into your mouth. The hot wetness around his dick send shivers down Fell’s spine. “(Y-y/n)….” He softly pleaded, his phalanges gently curling into your hair. You swallowed around him earning another soft groan. You wiggled your tongue against his phallus, gently bopping up and down, softly sucking. Fell let out soft groans and gasps, encouraging you to please keep going. He was getting closer to his climax but just before he reached that bliss you let him go with a loud pop. His sockets snapped open, he hadn’t even realized he had closed them…. And he gave you a lustful glare until he noticed you were taking off your clothes. Two soft mounds sprung free from your shirt and he hungrily eyed them. Fell growled softly feeling your soaking wet folds, press against his twitching member.

“We’re not done yet…. Are we~?” You murmured sultry against his skull. Fell wrapped his arms around you, claws digging into your shoulder blades as he nipped at your breasts. A chuckle bubbled up from his throat.   
  
“No…. We aren’t~” He responded as you sheathed his dick inside your pussy. The tightness alone could make him cum. “Fuck Brat… You’re tight…” He breathed heatedly getting a breathy chuckle in response.

“You love it~” you purred rolling your hips against his. You felt his dick twitch, the soft spikes rubbing against your heated inner walls. You bit your lip, not letting the mewl escape. “I’ll keep fucking you until I cum~” You whispered the promise against his skull before pushing him back flat. His phalanges gripped your hips, squeezing lightly. Fell gave you a lustful growl, staring at you predatory as you started to set a steady pace. Shivers went down your back as his cock stroked your insides with the spikes. You kept a smug smirk on your face as you rode Fell’s dick, his claws digging a little deeper in your hips as he tries to hold off his orgasm. You see him bit his mandible, jolting and quivering, bucking into you as he was still so very close to his climax. “Hhmm~ What’s the matter~?” You purred a growl, looking down on him. “You want to cum~?…. Don’t you~?” You asked. “Fill me up~?” Your tone dropped low and husky. “Fill me up until I’m a mess of your cum~?” His cock jerked as he violently bucked up. His thick magic spraying your insides, leaking slightly as you keep the pace you had set. Fucking Fell through his orgasm. You watched in delight as he twitched and spasmed under you.   
  
“Fuck-!” He grunted, feeling your inner walls twitch around his dick, keeping him aroused. His claws digging deep in your hips, leaving marks and drawing blood. Fuck he loved mating with you. Even the simplest of fucks felt amazing. Fell gripped on tighter, bucking up to meet your thrusts. A gasp escaped you feeling him hit that special spot he always knew to find. “Moan for me, brat~” He growled, picking up the pace. You did just that, feeling him hit your sweet spot over and over again.

“Ah-! Aaahhnn~ Ahhaa-! F-Fell…” You moaned, trying to keep your smug expression but he was simply too practiced in his doing. “AH-!” You cried out as he sharply bucked up into you. “Fuck-! _Papyrus_ -!” You screamed. A pleased growl elicited from his throat, feeling the tightness of pleasure knotting in his pelvis.   
  
“Yyeeesss~ Scream for me, human~” He growled lustfully, watching your pleasured face. The plain lewdness pleased him, shivers went down his spine. Your moans and gasps got shorter and higher pitched and he knew you were getting closer.   
  
“Aaahhh-! Fuck- Fuck- Fuck-!” You moaned, feeling the pleasure burst when Fell struck your sweet spot hard. “ _PAPYRUS_ -!!!” You screamed as you came hard. You quivered and trembled as he kept going, giving a few extra hard thrusts before cumming himself again. Both of you panted. Your gaze found each other, a smirk curling on both your faces. He pulled you down.  
  
“You’re a brat, human…” He growled playfully, pulling the foam dart that was still stuck in his sacrum out and tossing it. You giggled nuzzling him.

“Heh~ but I am _your_ brat~” You whispered before drifting off for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


End file.
